Devil May Cry: Losing Heart
by Angels Never Die
Summary: Kingdom Hearts(Deep Dive) and Devil May Cry crossover Fanfic. Rated R for Violence. Chapter 4 -Bleed Black- [He was bleeding black. He knew what it meant. He wished he did not. His now endless knowledge Hell had provided the answer...]
1. Miseria Cantare

**[A.N.]**

Ok I don't own DMC or KH Ha! Now you can't sue me Square and Capcom! ::does a dance quickly and is bricked into submission by angry lawyers::

I am aware that dmc and kh are strange games to put together in a fanfic but my weird little mind found waaays :D

If you're reading this, you should be well versed in stuff from all dmc and kh =P That includes deep dive and kh2 ::watches as all the readers leave::  
But this can be a good read if you are not! ::a couple people wander back::   
If you have any questions, (and I expect a lot) just ask! Sometimes I confuse myself greatly too! All C&C is welcome, and flames will be fed to Phantom :D

Anyways this is only a test chapter to see if I should continue this fic

**Devil May Cry: Losing Heart**

_ Miseria Cantare_

_ "Vergil,"_ Dante sobbed as he awoke, jolting forward from his covers. Still gasping, Dante's eyes slowly moved around the room, taking in its familiarities. His hands quivered as they lay limp at his sides and his face stung from the tears that had come while he slept. Dante took in steadying breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

"His dream again…" Dante said to himself; his mind had once more plagued him with the horrible memories of his brother's death. Dante stared at the ceiling for a moment, scolding himself for allowing him to become so weakened by a mere dream. It had been haunting him for years but he still woke up lamenting and shaken every time; if anything it showed that he loved his brother. With a sigh, Dante slumped back onto his pillow, arms behind his head. His gaze moved to peer out of the open window, a cool breeze cascading through it, ruffling his hair. The full moon's ghostly rays dappled the Hunter's face, giving his bronzed skin a pale silver hue, while bathing and causing his pallid hair to glow even brighter with an angelic radiance. Ice-flecked, sapphire eyes strayed from the window to slowly roam throughout the room. He glanced past ancient canvass hanging from his walls, their cracked and fading paint told stories of his father's battles and triumphs. Others also revealed inside their depths glimpses of Heaven and The Holy Works. The Hunter glimpsed past Alastor suspended on the opposite wall. The steel's edge crackled as Dante's eyes met that of the metallic dragon's. Dante's gaze finally fell upon his family portrait standing on his mahogany bed stand, and with a muscular arm, he stretched out to grasp the slightly dusted frame. He held the picture at half arm's length above his head, and a smile came over him as he remembered his deceased loved ones.

In the portrait, his mother, Eva, had her arms wrapped around her husband's waist, a cheerful smile gracing her face; her honey-colored hair gleamed as her doe-like, tan eyes gazed up at Sparda. His father's usually stern face also held a grin as he lovingly returned his wife's embrace. Dante and Vergil stood in front of them, their arms draped over each others' shoulders, two 16 year olds grinning happily; both totally unaware that within six months after the picture was taken, all their happiness would be lost forever. Sparda's death and the slaughter of Eva and Vergil would leave Dante alone to gain vengeance and make the Devil Cry.

Dante choked out something between a laugh and a sob as he returned the frame to its spot on the stand. He turned over on his side to hide the smile that had turned to tears from his family.

**. . .**

"This Dante…he has halted so many uprisings of Dark Powers…" the brown cloaked form alleged, "Countless legions of Darkness have been destroyed. Not our own of course, but those of Hell…"

"He…must be removed," the figure hissed.

"Then I shall do so," a black cloaked individual replied and turned to leave.

"Riku," the brown cloaked one called, a grin twitching at his mouth.

The one known as Riku turned and removed his hood. Silver hair spilled over the ebony of his cloak as he raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Take the heart that has proven so strong against us," the figure sneered.

"With pleasure, Ansem," Riku answered smiling as he bowed, dissolving in a fissure of Darkness.

**. . .**

Dante was slipping between the states of dreaming and awake when he sensed it. He sensed it as he could sense demonic taint but it was not…it was unknown to him. A small pang of fear ran through him as his eyes snapped open. He swiftly got up and grabbed Ebony and Ivory from under his pillow, shoving them into their holsters and grabbing his jacket. He shrugged it on, the cooled leather felt good against his clammy skin. His shirt already started to grow damp from concern. Dante grasped the crackling handle of Alastor, its serrated edge already singeing with cobalt bolts.

"Showtime," Dante smirked as he bound down the stairs.

**. . .**

Riku emerged into the rays of the moonlit beach. It gave his eyes a specter-like aura as they fell upon the man sitting on the other black cloaked figure. Riku strode quickly, eager to inquire information of this fellow Unknown. For a moment, the silver-haired servant stood adjacent to the nameless. Yet the other showed no sign of acknowledgment and merely continued to watch the slow lapping of the waves onto the shore.

"How will I know him…?" Riku inquired of him, not fully expecting an answer.

The other turned his hooded head, eyes never meeting his questioner and replied,

_"He looks just like you…"_

**. . .**

**[A.N.]**

WooOO cliffhanger-y! Review with all questions you want answered! Tell me if I should continue this little fic of mine too! :3


	2. Miseria Cantare: Part Two

**[A.N.]** One little review has kept me happy and writing A single good opinion does wonders for me :D

This is segment two of the three parts of Miseria Cantare. Look ahead to all the gore in part three! - Expect longer chapters after this first part is done, my writer's ADD has given me a short attention span =P And I am trying to avoid writing the damned battle scene - I've tried so many times! ::sobs and looks at the basket full of first drafts:: ::is shot suddenly with a Ritalin dart by the Angry Lawyers:: XX Oww…Hey, I already said I was sorry for the horribly short chapters you damn lawyers! ::shakes fist:: AND I PUT A DISCLAIMER ALREADY! ::lawyers slink away::   
Anyways, heres part 2! :D

**Devil May Cry: Losing Heart**

_Miseria Cantare_

Dante rounded the corner to his living room, Alastor pointing threateningly at the unidentified intruder. Dante was taken aback by the figure that loomed before him. Enshrouded in shade, the edges of his raven cloak melded with the shadows of the room encased in night –It appeared as if he was part of the darkness, merely coming into existence by whim or convenience. Down to his shoulders, silver hair stained the obsidian of his full length leather cloak. Only the edges of his slender face were visible from the shreds of light sifting through the windows. And his eyes, his never fearing, piercing eyes were sapphire flecked with ice: Dante's own.

The thing that frightened Dante most was that this stranger was a near perfect facsimile of his 17 year-old self. The Hunter considered this to be the trickery of Hell but swiftly dismissed the idea; the way this young man's eyes sifted through him told Dante that he had nothing to do with The Inferno. Dante noticed a curious weapon clutched in the stranger's hand. The way it was constructed resembled that of a key. The length of the blade was of the deep black and the handle encasing the outsider's hand was a sinister red. The shape of a heart was cut out of the end of the weapon. The Dark aura surrounding this weapon was also unknown to Dante. It was the same mysterious atmosphere surrounding the stranger. The Hunter tried not to let it faze him but the shadows collecting around the outsider spread throughout the room and strangled him.

Mentally shaking himself Dante took a step forward, his grip on Alastor growing tighter.

"Hello Dante," the intruder said with no emotion, "I was starting to wonder if I would have to kill you in your sleep…" the Unknown looked to the floor as quiet laughter escaped him.

"Who are you and what do you want of my death?" Dante demanded forcefully, "You're not from Hell so what are you serving?!"

"Darkness…" he replied, seeming to cradle the word. His eyes slowly panned up from the floor to meet Dante's. "My name is Riku, an Unknown of Heart … I serve the True Darkness and control the Heartless Ones…"

Dante stepped back, his eyes narrowing slightly. An amused smirk played at Riku's mouth.

"What are you talking about…?" Dante asked with a disgusted and confused expression.

Riku ignored the question and moved through the shadows towards the unmoving Hunter.

"Hell and the Darkness are really no different you know," Riku began, "One in the same actually…"  
"Darkness, devised of the Lustful, those yearning for power…" Riku sneered. "There are the ones being punished, those who oppose us… They are the Shades, tormented for Eternity…"  
"We have our own legions as well," Riku continued, his arms outstretched, "Our servants."

Suddenly a cold expression that almost showed sadness came across Riku's face.

"We smother Light and bring suffering to fill our own emptiness and desires."

The two only looked back at each other, their gazes the same unwavering stare as both tried to decipher each other's contemplations. There was a sense of respect between the two that they both kept inside. It made them look at the other in silent, curious reverence. But the feelings were pushed aside as Riku spoke again.

"And now Hunter," Riku sneered, raising the ominous weapon towards Dante's heart, "I will relieve you of that which makes you so powerful." The smirk on Riku's face grew as his faint laughter rippled through the room.

**…**

**[A.N.]** Yep that's it :D More avoiding of the combat scene - Please tell me any and all errors/typos I have made! Now go be nice and review for me ::hugs::


	3. Miseria Cantare: Part Three

**[A.N.]** Yay :D I finished part thrEEEEeeee!! ::crazy dancing ensues:: Yeah it took me forever . but I got it done didn't I? ::is pelted with veggies by the Angry Lawyers:: HEY! I WAS GETTING MY BRACES PUT ON! I AM IN SERIOUS PAIN YOU STUPID LAWYERS! :[ Yeah, the braces were an offset . Anyways this is part three! The lyrics in the beginning are from the _song _Miseria Cantare by A.F.I. from their cd Sing the Sorrow. I thought the lyrics were appropriate for the first part of my fic so that's why I named the chapters after it. Now go buy their cd! ::hugs you:: I'm gonna try to name every chapter after a song that I think connects with my fanfic somehow. ::is teh dork:: Anyways, next chapter is Destati followed by Bleed Black. ::Angry Lawyers come back armed with clubs:: DAMNED LAWYERS! I PUT THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!! ::Lawyers hiss and scuttle away:: So anyways, enjoy the wrap up of Miseria Cantare! R for violence.

**Devil May Cry: Losing Heart**

_Miseria Cantare_

[Nothing][from][nowhere][I'm][no][one][at][all.] [Radiate][,recognize][one][silent][call][as][we][all][form][one][dark][flame.] [Love][your][hate.]

[Your][faith][lost.] [You][are][now][one.] [One][of][us…]

"Sorry kid," Dante replied, using his usual cockiness to conceal his confusion and unease, "but I don't go down that easily."

"No matter," Riku responded, glancing at Dante reaching for Ebony and Ivory, "And I'm afraid those won't be of much use"

Dante let out a laugh and ripped Ebony and Ivory from their holsters. He rapidly squeezed the triggers of the twin pistols and let their ammo fly as Riku remained unmoving. The Hunter gazed in revelation as the bullets shot harmlessly through the torso of his adversary and into the opposite wall. Riku's low, mocking laughter yet again saturated the air.

"You see, the Darkness likes to keep its devoted followers well protected." Riku murmured, "A bullet holds no Light or Ardour and will merely pass through a shadow."

"But your sword will work." Riku glimpsed at Alastor crackling impatiently, "Swords are weapons of true valor, not like the cowardice of firearms. Even such things as this are taken into account by the Darkness."

"Thanks kid, but I think after wielding a sword for a couple more decades than you have so I should do just fine without my two friends over here," Dante replied, taking Ebony and Ivory and letting them clatter to the floor.

"Shall we then…?" Riku sneered as his arm and blade were suddenly enveloped in Dark, swirling light. With that, Riku rushed at Dante. He ran with his head down and weapon held low. His motions were as smooth and languid as a wave, but with such unimaginable speed. Remnants of the Dark aura encasing his arm trailed behind Riku as he surprisingly tried to land a swipe into Dante's chest. Dante swiftly dodged to the side and Alastor's uncontrolled lightning badly singed Riku's left shoulder as the blade dragged across it. The leather hissed against Riku's skin as it fell from its wearer's arm. Greater Darkness burst from his bare arm as his look of determination and enjoyment grew. After gaining his footing, Dante moved into low horizontal slash to catch his enemy off guard. Riku spun around and blinding sparks flew as the two blades met. Both pressed their weapons towards each other, trying with might to get the other's strength to yield. For a moment, the two stared, their piercing gazes held flames that burned into the other's soul. Riku's familiar smile twitched at his lips as he leapt backwards, sending Dante stammering forwards. Dante quickly whirled around and caught the blade that was going to eagerly bury itself into his back.

With a crash, it began to rain. Thunder tore through the house as lightning threw their combating silhouettes against the walls. Dante had greatly underestimated his unknown enemy and was having difficulty predicting and defending against nearly all of Riku's attacks. After combating all of Hell, Dante was having trouble fighting a kid…one that looked just like him. But neither fighter's strength waned as the battle raged on, both countered and attacked in time as moments fleeted by. And neither pride was fading. They knew only the moment and the battle at hand. The way this Riku fought reminded him of when he fought Vergil at the gate of the Underworld.

"Not giving up are you kid?" Dante grinned as their blades clashed again.

"Not until you have fallen, Hunter." Riku coolly said as he slashed down, his entire body brimming with Darkness. In an explosion of shadows, the blade rammed down and drove a deep gash into the top of his right shoulder. Dante staggered backwards as Riku bound back in retreat. Although the wound was not nearly as bad as others he had suffered, the gash had not healed as it should have already. Cold, immobilizing pain coursed through Dante's body as he stared to the floor, gasping in anguish from this unknown torture. Blood flowed through he wound as ice flowed through his veins, numbing every part of him. Alastor slowly slipped through Dante's hand as the world began to fade.

But Riku did not waste time covering the distance between him and his vulnerable prey. In a surge of motion Riku hurled the blade. Dante only watched as the Dark weapon found a sheath in his heart. His body shuddered as the blade buried itself into him. Crimson seeped from his mouth as blood poured from the throbbing wound. Smirking, Riku sauntered to the barely standing Dante. His boots clicked arrogantly against the mahogany floor. Riku gripped on hand around the hilt of his weapon and stretched the other to grasp Dante's neck.

"You must welcome the oblivion Dante," Riku said, frigid eyes peering into Dante's. Gripping the blade tighter, Riku thrust the remaining length of the weapon up to the hilt through Dante. Scarlet masked the obsidian of the blade protruding from Dante's back. Blood burst from the wound and Dante tried to scream but no sound came forth. Riku's familiar, mocking laughter pierced his dulled senses but it seemed so distant. Dante felt himself falling, his fading consciousness slowing the surroundings.

**_Forgive me father… _**

His vision clouded with Darkness as Riku grasped the handle of the keyblade.

**_…I have died shamefully._**

Indescribable pain as the blade was torn out from his plummeting body.

**_Vergil…I'll see you soon… _**

Dante hit the floor, his body in shock. Riku stooped down and dipped his hand into Dante's torn chest. He clutched the silver-gold light that was Dante's Heart in his cruel fingers. His entire body tensed as Riku wrenched his Heart from his body.

Dante felt his world go black. Then he felt no more.

**_Sing a sad song…_**

**_ Miseria Cantare_**

****

**[A.N.]**

WoooOO so that's Miseria Cantare and now I will answer some FAQ that might pop up…

Q: Is your fic over now? ::is hit with rock::

A:No, the crazyness is just beginning! =O!

Q : Did Riku rip Dante's heart out of his body?!

A. Yes…and No…He ripped his Soul/Spiritual Heart out of him, not his organy, beating one :3

Q: Is Dante dead? Is he gonna come back from the dead?

a. No he's not dead and no he's not coming back from the dead. You'll have to read to find out what happens :D

And to anyone interested: If you would like to request a Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Character to put into the fic I will greatly consider it! The few I think that are definite are: Sora, Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth. Maybe Aeris might show up in the beginning the first one Dante meets…Ok I'll stop now! ::runs off:: Stay tuned for more of Losing Heart!


	4. Bleed Black

A.N. Oke oke, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry for not uploading >P I have written chapters, but when I upload it just doesn't wanna keep the formatting of the chapters straight >.> All of the spacing is screwy, thats why I'm not posting the chapter before this one Anyone know how to fix that? oO; I don't even want to upload the chapter cuz its so messed up >.> I just haven't had any time to write/upload any more chapters in so long. And I have been consentrating more on my studies lately My grades suck.>.> The next chapter is almost done and should be uploaded soon!  
If you would like to view all the chapters of Losing Heart with correct spacing and an extra chapter please visit this link: livejournal.c om/users/angelsneverdie/2005/01/08/ (remember to get rid of the space in 'com') You can add me to your friends list on LJ if you want! I love friends so just post to be added to my list :3  
I've also done some drawings for my fic My username is "Midoh"at DeviantArt so you can go there to check those out  
Oh yeah, and if anyone wants any of the mp3s to the songs that are used for titles of my fanfic then just send me and IM at my AIM screen name: TwinBGenerationX! Feel free to IM me anytime! I don't bite :3  
And now to answer a couple of concerns XD  
LamentoxEroico (Love ya! 3 ) I know I write Dante kinda out of character >.> But in this fic he's kinda meant to be. And you better write some more DMC fanfics soon! (especially some Vergil ones:d )I miss your writing :3  
Crystie I'm a girl ;; Not a dude XD

Ok thats enough of me talking Heres Bleed Black!

Losing Heart  
_Bleed Black _

The Forsaken One awoke. He knew not who or what he was…only _that he was._ His seething eyes snapped open as he took in a shuddering gasp. His chest heaved against the mahogany wood on which he was pressed against, for his lungs had not taken in air for what was hours. The desolate figure's sudden reanimation, brought on by an unknown force, had interrupted the familiar still of his frozen form. He now quivered, the remnants of shock still clinging to his body. He winced as a widening pain began to throb through his chest, like morphine tears through deadened veins. He struggled in vain to raise his battered body. Fragments of moonlight played on his now exceedingly pale skin as brief flashes of painful memories pierced through his vulnerable mind. The surprise of the sudden and excruciating images abruptly brought his stressed body back to the frigid wood flooring. The assault gradually passed and returned the figure's mind to the familiar void. With a pained sigh he lowered his burning gaze.

"_There is nothing left," _He thought, _"Nothing left…" _

And there was nothing. There was only the beating of the demon heart left in The Hunter's now tainted core. He searched with feeble hope that some other memory still clung to his torn clean mind but the attempt was useless. Only the brief, confusing and agonizing memories of the night before were called forth. There were also words… Yes, Words in different and wicked tongues seared through his consciousness as well. His lack of memory was immobilizing and he lay shaking for a few moments more.

_God, I can't even remember my name… _

God…was that who had forsaken him? He did not know. Setting the bleak question aside, he tried once again to stand. The nameless one moved his tattered form slowly, as if he did not know his body was his own. He thrust a taloned hand forth and it dug deeply into the soft wood of the wall adjacent to him. The material clinging to his skin was stiff from being sod with blood and crackled slightly. With a low grunt, he brought himself to his feet. His head pounded terribly from the exertion and the edges of his vision began to bleed black into his mind. He blindly stabbed out his other arm to prevent himself from collapsing and it pierced into the flesh of the wall. Still sightless, he sunk a few inches, carving deep into the wood.

Breathing deeply, he eventually gained back his vision but the gift was not granted painlessly. Through the effort, he had unlodged a clot of blood in his lungs. Without warning, he was thrown into a terrible coughing fit, spurting blood, thick rivulets of crimson seeping through the hand covering his mouth. Unable to breathe, the nameless one nearly blacked out again. But gone as quickly as it had come, the convulsion ceased. The air the being desperately sought flowed freely back into his lungs and his body once began to shake. He slowly pulled away his soaked hand and stared at it in sharp questioning. The blood streaming down his arm was scarlet. The blood pooled in his hand was a metallic black, tinted with deep red.

_What…? _

Without contemplation, the nameless one deeply dragged his ebony talons across his wrist. The liquid coming to the surface of the gash was at first a familiar crimson, then darkening to black. After flushing itself of the scarlet blood, the wound abruptly healed, the skin reverting perfectly to its previous state.

He was bleeding black. He knew what it meant. He wished he did not. His now endless knowledge Hell had provided the answer. A devil of highest bloodline and power. Blood that was as holy to demons as the Christ's blood was to the Christians. And it was _his_.

The being aggressively shook the thought from his mind and slowly turned his head to gaze about the room.

The room held a vague familiarity to him but none of its contents called anything forth. He expected that there were countless memories held within the room's aging walls but none lingered in his bare mind. Slowly, he unsteadily began to move his shaking body to the opposite end of the room, looking for anything that could bare his ravaged mind a memory. His feet dragged slightly while he struggled to keep balance. Upon reaching the side of the room that had been shrouded in darkness before, the man pressed his hands against what was now visible.

The being gazed upwards at an intricately painted portrait. The thick, textured paint was cool against his clawed fingertips. The painting towered above the man as he stared at the two depicted on the canvas.

They were twins.The similarities between them were striking. One was clad in a brilliant scarlet cloak while the other was clothed in a scholarly,blue coat. Though they seemed to be of opposites, their physical appearances were extremely similar, even their piercing sapphire eyes held the same powerful gleam. The one dressed in crimson wore a pleased and confident expression with a satisfied smirk playing on his mouth. He stood proudly with his back against his brother's. Then the being viewing the painting of grandeur was fascinated with thetwin clad in blue...He was a little different from the other. His hair was unlike his brother's, slicked back. And his smile. That was _very_ different. It was small and full of kindness and the expression he held reflected it. The Forsaken One turned his head slightly to the side in confusion.  
"…Vergil?" the man questioned quietly.  
And with that word, a scream of agony was wrenched forth from Dante as he felt the flesh of his back tear and a pair wings being thrust through his skin.  
And once again, the kind Darkness stole his conciseness.

(…_Like morphine cuts through deadened veins, I'm **numbing** in these days)_

(So...)

_(If you listen)_ Listen, listen

_(Listen close)_ Beat by beat

_(You can hear when the heart stops)_ I saved the pieces

_(When it broke)_ And ground them all to _dust_

_(I know I died that night, it can never be brought back to life) _

_(Once again)_

_(I know…)_

_(I know)_

_(I Died)_

_(That night)_

_(And I'll Never Be Brought Back To **Life**)_

_(Once Again)_

_(I know...)_

Devil May Cry - _**Losing Heart**_ - Bleed Black

A.N. That's it! The next chapter, 'Dreaming' should be out within the next week! Reviews make me write faster :D If you have any questions, feel free to ask! R+R please!


End file.
